Copy the Dolphin
by Cool-Hanyou
Summary: Growing up in a shinobi village can be very hard Especially when you’re a class clown and find yourself attracted to another boy.What will Iruka do when the young ninja prodigy Kakashi pursues him when they’re so young. KakIru Full Summary inside plz rxr
1. Yo

Copy the Dolphin

Disclaimer: The thing Naruto I own are the video games, manga, and posters that litter my room that's right I'm crazy! Oo…..

Warning: Yaoi/Shounen-ai maybe some Yuuri/Shoujo-ai Het bad language, sexual content and references. If any of these things offends you then please don't read thanx.

Summary: Growing up in a shinobi village can be very hard. Especially when you're a class clown and find yourself attracted another boy. And then find out that said boy is also attracted to you. What will Iruka do when the young ninja prodigy Kakashi pursue him when they're so young. This is a story of how Iruka and Kakashi meet and become friends and then lovers. KakIru and eventually Naru somebody else I'll take votes and tally them later.

(A/N: This was suggested by one of my totally awesome reviewer. They said I should try starting another story with a new pairing so I'm gonna take a stab at a KakIru fic -)

Pairings: As of now the only apparent pairing is KakIru

Chapter1: Yo!

A brunette twelve year old boy with long hair pulled back into a ponytail walked down the streets of Konoha literally seething. 'Bastards!' he thought savagely as he kicked over the public trash can on the side of the road.

"Young lady, pick up the mess you made." an elderly lady said. This pissed Iruka off even more than it should have, seeing as he was used to people mistaking his sex, but today it just really stung him deep.

"Listen you old bat you can go piss up a rope!"(1) Iruka yelled in reply. "And I'm not a girl, you wrinkled bitch!" he said as he kept walking, in truth it was more like stomping. The woman looked down the road at the fleeting backside of Iruka and muttered a "well I never" and went back to doing whatever it was she was supposed to be doing.

Iruka kept walking not really paying any attention as to where he was going. 'Fuck' he thought loudly as he realized he didn't know where the hell he was. 'Owell' he thought. 'At least I'm not back at the stupid academy with those assholes.' thinking about all the jerks that had made fun of him today he decided to get some training in while he was there. Where was 'there'? He was standing in the middle of the forest on the outskirts of the village.

He began pulverizing random trees, kicking, punching, and using the jutsu he currently had in his repertoire. By the time he was finish he had completely decimated about twenty really old trees. He stood there and wiped the sweat from his brow. He took off his tan t-shirt and began fanning himself while he tried to remember how to breathe. He sat down at the roots of a tree that he had missed and tried to think of what he should do now. He decided to just relax there for a while. He put his shirt back on. He slumped and let his tense muscles begin to unwind. He closed his eyes and breathed in deeply the smell of the forest. It filled his senses and made him slightly sleepy. He soon began to doze off.

Little did Iruka know he had company, even though the company he had wasn't aware of him either. There was a boy about a year older than Iruka himself sleeping in one of the trees Iruka hadn't gotten to. He had pale silver hair and a mask on that hides his face. His lazy black eyes were hidden as he slumbered up in the cedar tree. He stirred slightly in his sleep. He caught the feel of bark stabbing at his back and slowly forced his eyes to open. He sat up attentively and brushed the bark off of his back. He surveyed his surrounding and found that he was no longer alone.

He squinted down at the figure. 'A girl?' he questioned in his mind. He jumped down immediately. He looked around and saw the horrible shape the local foliage was in and deduced that it was all done by Iruka. 'She's pretty strong for a girl, shit, for anybody her age!' He walked over to Iruka and noticed he was asleep.

He squatted down to Iruka's height and wondered what he was doing out there in the first place. 'Hmm kinda flat for a girl.' he mused as he smiled behind his mask. This kid in front of him whether boy or girl was really cute. The scar across their face made them seem so peaceful, as they slept on without a care. 'I wonder….?' Kakashi thought looking in between Iruka's legs. 'Hmm…' he thought about it for a second then 'I know I shouldn't but I got to know' a bead of sweat trailed down the side of Kakashi's face. He slowly reached between Iruka's slightly spread legs and rubbed his groin.

Iruka groaned in his sleep but remained slumbering. His face fixed into a slight frown. Kakashi continued to rub, he felt a bulge grow in Iruka's pants and before Kakashi could retract his hand Iruka's eyes flashed open.

"What the hell? Who the fuck, are you?" Iruka yelled before he looked down at the older boy's hands on his ever bulging crotch. Kakashi managed to snatch his hand back right before "You fucking pervert!" Iruka yelled. Iruka threw a punch at the pale haired boy which he blocked.

"Slowdown! Lemme-!" but Kakashi couldn't finish his sentence as Iruka started to assault him with kicks, puches and whatever else he could think of to get the pervert away from him.

The assault continued on for almost half an hour, with Iruka attacking and Kakashi barely blocking, before it was ended by Kakashi. He moved with a lightning fast swiftness that managed to get him behind Iruka. He grabbed both of Iruka's arms and kept him from attacking.

"Lemme go! I'm gonna kick your ass!" Iruka yelled, today just wasn't his day.

"Calm down dammit! I'm sorry, ok. With the way you're acting you'd think you were a virgin." Kakashi replied.

"What the hell does that have to do with anything!?" Iruka said but now his face was burning red and his voice was a little softer with a lilt of embarrassment.

"I was trying to figure out whether or not you were a girl." Kakashi said it as if he hadn't just fondled the younger boy.

"Why didn't you just ask you perverted asshole!?" Iruka retorted. "Will you please let me go?" he said this time with his voice really calm.

"Do you promise not to try and attack me?" Kakashi asked slowly as if he were talking to a psycho.

"Yes now let me go!" Iruka sort of pleaded. Kakashi slowly let go of his arms. With that Iruka started walking off. Not looking back even once.

Kakashi ran to catch up with him. "Hey wait!"

"What do you want?" Iruka asked. 'you pervert.' he added in his mind.

"Uh I was just wondering why you were out here." Kakashi asked, his nervousness hidden by his mask.

"I don't really think that's any of your business." Iruka said not even turning to face the older boy.

"Well I know its not my business but….in my experience people really only come out this far to get away from something…." Kakashi stated. He knew what he was doing was prying but for some reason this boy really interested him.

"I didn't want to go back to the academy so I came out here. There, does that answer your question?" Iruka said harshly even though his voice was even and not rising in volume.

"But why?" Kakashi asked in a nice voice. It was sort of soothing in a way. Iruka turned to his molester and for the first time actually looked at him. The first thing he noticed was the glistening mane of silver hair perched on the older boy's head. He stared at it for a moment or two and decided that it was some of the most beautiful he'd seen in his young life. He then went on to study the boy's eyes. They were the darkest he'd seen and were as deep as space, he almost got caught in those eyes as they seemed to bore into his soul. He shook himself free of their hold.

"The other kids…they were making fun of me." Iruka admitted tears stinging at the back of his eyes. He closed them tight to keep them from falling and when he thought it was safe to open them again he did, slowly.

"Why would they make fun of you, you seem to be a very proficient ninja?" Kakashi asked cocking his head to the side in a questioning expression.

"They were making fun of me because they thought I was gay." Iruka said softly. Kakashi's eyes widened slightly then relaxed as a soft smile curved his lips under his mask.

"Well…are you?" Kakashi asked genuinely wanting to know.

"I…don't know, I never even really thought about stuff like that." Iruka said as his face burned. It could have been his imagination but he could've sworn that Kakashi sidled just a few inches closer.

"So think about it now." Kakashi said. "Do you think you would ever be interested in kissing another boy?" Kakashi said drawing even closer.

"I don't think it would be totally unpleasant." Iruka said taking a step back.

"Really now?" Kakashi said as he stepped closer matching Iruka step for step. "Wanna try it now?" he asked as he backed Iruka into the cedar tree he had been slumbering in earlier.

"N-no I don't think that would be such a good idea." Iruka said, and looked anywhere but at Kakashi.

"I think you're lying." with that said Kakashi pressed his body up against Iruka's. Instantly Iruka felt his body begin to heat up with a feeling he didn't quite recognize. All he could feel was the heat of the older stranger's body pressed against his and it made his heart race.

"What do you think-" Iruka couldn't finish his question as Kakashi thrusts his tongue into Iruka's mouth. Iruka fought for a second or two before moaning into their lip lock.

Loving the taste of Iruka, Kakashi burrowed deeper into the younger boy via his mouth. He felt warm arms wrap around his neck and pull him closer. Another moan sounded in both of their ears and it only drew them closer.

They heard someone clear their throat above them. They quickly broke their embrace, for there above them stood the forth Hokage.

End of First Chapter

I really hope you guys liked the first chapter. I had planned to make it a lot longer but I don't have time right now. Count on an update soon. Tell me what you think. If no one likes it so far I'll delete it lol. Uh ya I think that's all I wanna say for now. Ja ne luv you all.

P.S. I'll delete grammar error and stuff soon

1 has anyone ever heard that saying before I always wanted to say that


	2. This Is So Wrong

Copy the Dolphin

Disclaimer: The only thing Naruto I own are the video games, manga, and posters that litter my room that's right I'm crazy! Oo…..

Warning: Yaoi/Shounen-ai maybe some Yuuri/Shoujo-ai Het bad language, sexual content and references. If any of these things offends you then please don't read thanx.

Summary: Growing up in a shinobi village can be very hard. Especially when you're a class clown and find yourself attracted another boy. And then find out that said boy is also attracted to you. What will Iruka do when the young ninja prodigy Kakashi pursue him when they're so young. This is a story of how Iruka and Kakashi meet and become friends and then lovers. KakIru and eventually Naru somebody else I'll take votes and tally them later.

(A/N: All this stuff so far is happening not too long before Kyuubi attack thought you guys might wanna know that)

Pairings: As of now the only apparent pairing is KakIru

Chapter 2: This Is So Wrong

The thirteen year old platinum blond stepped away from the brunette he had pinned up against a tree. The Hokage jumped out of the tree to stand next to the two boys.

"You missed training." the fourth said. His deep blue eyes shocked Kakashi with their rage.

"Sorry sensei." Kakashi muttered lowly. "I was just kinda tired today so I decided to ditch. I didn't mean to make you mad." he said trying to quickly come up with an excuse.

"Uh hi hokage-sama I'll just be leaving now." Iruka said.

The hokage turned on the twelve year old brunette . "And you Iruka you're in huge trouble for just walking out of the academy like that."

"I know hokage-sama." Iruka said with his head bowed.

"C'mon its time to go." he turned and stalked away, but not before saying "Iruka you have detention for the next two weeks at the academy and I'd better see you there, everyday." and he continued on his way.

Kakashi looked back at Iruka one time before he ran to catch up to his sensei. 'Iruka huh…it suits him it's cute just like him."

Iruka watched as Kakashi and the soon to be hokage walked away leaving him alone once again. His eyes had lingered on Kakashi's backside and his hand had traveled to his lips where he could still feel the texture of the older boy's lips against his. For a minute he felt a tingling sensation in his stomach, a feeling that was quite alien to him. He basked in this feeling only a few moments more before a feeling of frustration and anger came over him.

'What an asshole! Oh my god I can't believe I just fucking kissed a boy! A boy I don't know! And…and it was my first kiss too. He just stole my first kiss and I don't even know his name! Oh god this is so fucked up!' Iruka ranted in his mind. The whole time he was ranting he hadn't noticed that he had started wandering yet again. But this time he roamed back toward the direction of his home. On his way there he could've sworn someone was watching him but shrugged it off as nothing.

He reached his home and unlocked the door and walked into the house. He sagged on the couch. He just laid there thinking about the mysterious boy that he had met today…..

* * *

"Sensei?" Kakashi asked trying to get his teacher to speak to him because he had been silent ever since they left Iruka in the forest.

"What?" Minato asked.

"Could you please talk to me?" he asked looking up at the blond man.

"What do you want me to say Kakashi?" he responded his voice was calm and for some reason that unnerved Kakash even more than he already was.

"Well I don't know just say something, anything please. The silence is killing me." Kakashi said.

"Well then, just what exactly were you doing with Iruka?" Minato looked down at the boy his eyes were serious but not threatening in the least.

"Well what did it look like we were doing?" Kakashi asked not looking at his sensei at all.

"It looked a lot like you two were kissing." The man said.

"Yeah about that, its kind of a funny story. But to make a long story short I thought he looked cute so I kissed him. No biggie." Kakashi replied, though he tried to make it sound casual, one could tell that he was really nervous.

"Yes biggie! You shouldn't be experimenting at such a young age! You're much too young to be wondering about that kind of thing." He stated sternly though he was serious the blond didn't yell or get angry he seemed more concerned than anything.

Kakashi didn't really know what to say to his master's response. On one hand he was sort of relieved that he hadn't totally flipped out, but on another note he was still afraid that his teacher would clobber him. "It was just one kiss sensei." he said.

"One kiss that really shouldn't have happened. Its not that I'm a homophobe or anything its just that I don't want to see you get yourself into something that you cant handle or something that you're not really ready for." the future forth hokage said.

"Thanks sensei, but I think you're reading a little too much into this." Kakashi said laughing. "Now buy me something to eat!" Kakashi said happily.

Minato laughed and ruffled the young ninja's hair. "Fine but if I buy you dinner then I'd have to buy it for Obito and Rin as well."

"Well then you better flash some of that hokage cash!" a boy with black hair and black eyes and goggles on said all too loudly.

"Why the hell do you have to be so loud?" a young girl with dirty blond hair said, also coming out of nowhere.

"Because if I wasn't loud then I wouldn't be me." Obito replied laughing. Minato laughed at his three students and lead them toward a random restaurant.

* * *

Iruka hadn't realized how long he laid there on the couch thinking about the boy whose name he still didn't know, until both his parents walked through the door. They both had been on missions and were just now returning when the sky was pitch black and the many stars above being the only source of light outside.

"Iruka why are sitting in the dark?" His mother asked turning on the lights in his living room.

"I was sort of thinking and didn't notice it got dark." He replied.

"Did you eat anything yet?" His father asked going straight to the kitchen.

"No I didn't Tou-san!" he said his eyes lighting up. His father did most of the cooking in the house hold and it always tasted delicious.

"I'll have dinner ready in a few." His father called to him.

"Go wash up for dinner son." His mother said to him and he went to do as she said. He looked in the mirror over his bathroom sink and sighed. He tried to think about anything but that kiss.

'Dammit! Why would he just kiss me and then just walk away. Well I guess that's because the hokage told him to. But still he could've at least told me his name. I'm gonna find him and give him a piece of my mind.' with that set in his mind he ran back to the living room where the delicious smell of food wafted in from the kitchen.

He ate the meal that his father had cooked for them. He chatted with his parents a little while before excusing himself and heading up to his room. He sat there on his bed.

'I wonder if he'll be there tomorrow.' he thought. His face scrunched up 'So what if he is. I don't care. I mean its not like I want or care to see him again. Even if he was the first person I ever kissed' he thought before he let out a frustrated sigh. 'I can't I stop thinking about that one stupid kiss, god! What the hell is wrong with me!?" He said before he began banging his head against the wall. "Why? Why? Why? Why?" he kept questioning out loud. He banged his head one more time and laid down on his bed as he tried to get some sleep. But it was a restless night for Iruka.

The next morning Iruka got up and took a shower, he got dressed rapidly. He walked out of the house without even saying good bye to his parents. He walked slowly toward the academy. But once he'd gotten within just a few yards of it he darted away from the school and ran back to the forest where he first met the strange boy that delivered unto him his first kiss. He got back to where he was the day before, strangely enough the boy wasn't there.

'Duh what the hell was I thinking coming back here, of course he wouldn't be here. I guess that kiss really meant nothing to him. But it was my first kiss and I just wanna know his name.' Iruka thought. Iruka stomped his foot. "Why the hell am I here!? He's not even here!" he yelled to no one in particular.

Chills ran down his spine when he felt someone's breath against his neck and a soothing voice whispered in his ear "Looking for me?" Iruka turned around instantly finding the person he had been seeking standing before him with a lazy grin plastered on his face. Kakashi wasn't wearing his mask today, and Iruka's eyes drew almost unconsciously to the pale haired boy's lips.

"What!?" Iruka's face burned with embarrassment and something else that made his middle feel funny. "No of course not! Why in hell would I be looking for you!?" he yelled in response.

"I don't think you're telling the truth right now." Kakashi looked Iruka up and down and that same thought ran into his mind. 'Damn he's cute.'

"Yeah well what does it matter to you anyway?" Iruka said, now really only upset because the older boy could read him so easily and he still didn't even know his name.

"It matters to me because I think you like me." Kakashi said looking Iruka straight in the eye.

"Why would I like you? You're a boy! I mean how could I like you?!" Iruka said more to himself than to Kakashi.

"You know, you're a horrible liar." Kakashi replied getting closer to Iruka and this time Iruka stood his ground.

"What are you doing?" Iruka got in, right before Kakashi grabbed him around the waist pulling him against his body. Iruka struggled for a moment but Kakashi took his leg and wrapped it around his waist and held it there. He slowly but surely brought his lips down onto Iruka's.

Iruka couldn't help it when he felt his body mold itself around Kakashi's form and they drew closer. His mind was telling him not to but the rest of him said 'shut the hell up and enjoy it dammit!' and so he did. When the two pulled away Iruka's eyes, which he did not remember closing fluttered open, his eyes widened and he pushed away from the other boy.

"What's the matter with you?" Iruka asked loudly. The other boy shrugged it off.

"What's the matter with you, I know you like it and yet you keep trying to resist." Kakashi smirked at the brunette.

"That's beside the point! You just keep appearing out of nowhere and molesting me! Have you no decency, seriously!" he added under his breath. "Besides I don't even know your name."

Kakashi smiled "Is that all you want to know? My name is Hatake Kakashi. I believe your name was….Iruka?" Kakashi responded smiling in a charming way. It was so charming in fact that Iruka blushed and turned his face away from Kakashi. "You're cute when you blush." Kakashi said.

"Stop it! Why do you insist on provoking me? Why do you keep kissing me and doing all this weird shit?" Iruka asked still not looking the silver haired boy in the eyes.

"Because I like you. I really do, I think you're cute. I'd like to get to know you better." Kakashi said and his voice was soft and distant.

"Look no one wants to be my friend, not really. Everyone thinks I'm an idiot, no one really wants to get to know the real me. Why should you be any different? There are few people I let get that close to me and you're not someone I want to add to that list" Iruka said looking at his feet now. His voice had gone soft and trembling.

"Why not? Don't you like me?" Kakashi asked. He knew this wasn't exactly how he had planned on getting to know the brunette better but at this rate it didn't seem that the boy was willing to let him in. He was saying whatever came mind at the moment.

"It's not a matter of whether or not I like you it's more about trust. I can't trust a stranger." Iruka replied his voice a bare whisper.

"But how can I earn your trust unless you open up a little?" Kakashi smirked when Iruka looked up at him and though he looked uncertain Kakashi could tell that he had caught his attention.

"Fine but know your limits." Iruka replied going to sit down on a stump and sighing.

"So tell me about yourself." Kakashi said as he sat down on the stump beside Iruka and put his arm around the boys shoulders. Iruka brushed it off and started talking. Kakashi talked back, both of them having a soothing, peaceful time getting to know each other better and just talking. Iruka was so wrapped up in the conversation that he hadn't noticed that Kakashi's hand found itself on Iruka's knee….

End of Chapter

Ok well I meant to post this a while ago but I guess I lost track of time. Uh I really didn't mean for this chapter to get all emotional or whatever but I think it turned out ok. I think that's all I really have to say hope you liked this chapter drop me a review plz. Ja Ne

Oh just in case anyone really cares about the whole with the hokage. This is before he _officially _became the hokage but everyone knows he the future hokage so they still call him by that title. The fic started a month before his inauguration or whatever and from there on I got about year to go over before the Kyuubi and the birth of Naruto and the others. Uh if my info is wrong tell me lol hate lookin like an idiot….unintentionally :) ok now Ja Ne


	3. Sleepover?

Copy the Dolphin

Disclaimer: The only thing Naruto I own are the video games, manga, and posters that litter my room that's right I'm crazy! Oo…..

Warning: Yaoi/Shounen-ai maybe some Yuuri/Shoujo-ai Het bad language, sexual content and references. If any of these things offends you then please don't read thanks.

Summary: Growing up in a shinobi village can be very hard. Especially when you're a class clown and find yourself attracted another boy. And then find out that said boy is also attracted to you. What will Iruka do when the young ninja prodigy Kakashi pursue him when they're so young. This is a story of how Iruka and Kakashi meet and become friends and then lovers. KakIru and eventually Naru somebody else I'll take votes and tally them later.

Pairings: As of now the only apparent pairing is KakIru

Chapter3:Sleepover?

Over the past few weeks the two tweens had gotten know each other a lot better. Kakashi had become Iruka's best if not only friend. He thought that Kakashi was a lot different from most other kids around their age and not just for the obvious reason. He liked the older boy because he was a great listener and because it seemed that even when all Iruka had to say were meaningless complaints Kakashi seemed so captivated.

For Kakashi it was a different story. Kakashi found himself thinking more and more about just how cute the younger boy was. When Iruka was talking to him he would always pay special attention to the complaints he had about his fellow classmates. He hated hearing the how the other kids in school would make fun of him. Something inside him always clicked and he would feel this overwhelming sensation to 'confront' said people. If he really ever felt compelled to do so he could because Iruka often mention the names of the people who were especially mean to him so it wouldn't be hard to find.

Since Iruka had had detention for two weeks straight, Kakashi would wait for him outside of school, then when it was over they would head somewhere quiet like the river or the forest. They would take a walk, settle down for a long conversation, and then somehow always ended up sparring, which both of them found very exhilarating. Kakashi almost always insisted on buying Iruka lunch or dinner after they were finished with their little sparring matches and it almost always made Iruka blushed. He always felt like a girl when Kakashi did this for him and the word 'date' kept popping up in his mind for some reason.

Currently Iruka was sitting in a boring desolate classroom with few other occupying the room. It was his last day of detention He was excited because of three reasons the first reason being that this was his last day of detention, the second because the day was Friday, and the last if not best one was that Kakashi was spending the weekend at Iruka's house. Both their parents had given the okay. Kakashi had been the one to suggest the idea of course and Iruka had at first thought he was kidding but then when he saw that Kakashi was being serious he immediately said he'd cleared it with his parents first.

He was really looking forward to the time they were going to be able to spend together. His parent would be there the first night but not for the second because they both had missions. They would return on Sunday morning. Iruka unconsciously smiled and one of his annoying classmates took notice.

"Hey what are you smiling about, little weirdo?" the boy known as Matsuda(1) asked.

Iruka sighed and ignored the boy. He constantly tried Iruka's patience knowing that Iruka barely had any in the first place. But today Iruka wouldn't let the boy bother him. He shook his head visibly and leaned his head on the desk he was sitting at. The minute slowly dragged by as the annoying boy kept taunting the young brunette.

Outside the school stood Kakashi watching everything from the window of the classroom. The bell finally rung and Iruka jetted out of the room and into the open court yard in front of the school. Kakashi walked to him and greeted him with a small wave. Iruka smiled and asked "You ready to go?"

"Yeah sure if you are." Kakashi replied quietly. The two walked the street of Konoha quietly talking amongst themselves.

"I think we should get back to my house before it gets dark." Iruka said.

"Yeah, okay but first we need to head over to my house so I can get my stuff." Kakashi said. Iruka replied with an affirmative nod and the two headed off to the north side of town. They thought it would be quicker if instead of walking the still busy streets of Konoha they hopped along the roof tops. Kakashi had taken the lead, because Iruka had never been to his house before and he was anxious to see it. They were soon approaching Kakashi's family estate and Iruka was just the slightest bit out of breath and Kakashi showed no sign of being tired so if he was he good at hiding it.

Kakashi hopped one last roof and then descended to the ground with Iruka close behind. Iruka marveled at the foundation before him. There was a huge traditional Japanese mansion sitting in the most aristocratic part of Konoha. It was guarded by a tall wooden fence and wards to keep unwanted guests away. The grounds were artfully littered with cherry blossom trees with the buds of the flowers still trying bloom in the early spring weather. He could spot from where he was standing one lone fig tree and smile. Next to the tree sat a small shrine and beyond that he made out a small graveyard that no doubt held the bodies of Kakashi's dead ancestors.

"Are you coming Iruka?" Kakashi asked quietly. He had a lazy smile on his face which was visible because of his absent mask.

"Uh yeah." Iruka replied, and his voice held a bit of a nervous lilt to it.

"Don't be so nervous, relax." Kakashi said as Iruka fell in step with him and he put an arm around his shoulders. They walked through the gates which Kakashi had to open with some jutsu unknown to anyone but a Hatake. They entered the compound and immediately Kakashi steered them to the right toward the fig tree and past the small graveyard he took another turn and Iruka began to feel overwhelmed. There were are smaller builders besides the main house. His home was nowhere near this impressive and Iruka worried what Kakashi would think. He quickly shook the thought from his mind as Kakashi finally came to a stop and caused Iruka to stop as well.

He looked before him and found a door stood in front of them which he assumed led to Kakashi's room. Kakashi stepped up to the porch and pushed the sliding door to the side and stepped into the room. He turned around and motioned for Iruka to come in as well. Iruka quickly followed. The brunette gasped at the site of the room. All around he was surrounded by weapons of all kinds and scrolls that no doubt held the secrets of many different powerful jutsu. The twelve year old noticed other things in the room but they were typical bedroom necessities dresser, bed, mirror, a door that led into a private bathroom, a television set, along with a desk.

"Where'd you get all these scrolls?" Iruka asked popping one open and scanning its contents.

"Uh my father gave them to me." Kakashi said as he looked through his dresser for things he would need for the weekend. "Should I bring a sleeping bag?" Kakashi asked.

"Uh well if you want to. If you didn't have one I was going to let have my bed." Iruka said. He looked the older boy's way and saw a telltale smirk.

"So you wouldn't want to share a bed with me?" Kakashi asked. Iruka shook his head and laughed.

"You're such a perverted little S.O.B." Iruka laughed and made Kakashi smile. Kakashi walked over to his friend and asked.

"Is that a no?" and his arms snaked around the brunette's waist?" Kakashi smirked when Iruka blushed under his charming smile.

'Crap! What the hell is wrong with me?!' Iruka thought as his body heated again with that ever unfamiliar feeling. He felt a little light headed when Kakashi put his head in the younger boy's neck breathed a warm breath on the flesh there. Iruka shivered with a small moan involuntarily and the silver haired boy's expression changed from a charming smile to a seductive smirk. It sent chills up Iruka's spine. That smirk promised things that neither of them should be thinking about at their age. Iruka saw something in Kakashi's eyes that held him there before it became too much and he had to push away from his friend gently.

"U-um are you ready to go yet?" Iruka asked his voice was a little shaky and his face was beet red.

"Just a few more things I have to get and I'll be all set." Kakashi smiled and walked back to his dresser pulling out random necessities. A few more minutes ticked by and Kakashi finally called to Iruka that he was finished. Iruka closed the scroll he had been browsing through and turned to Kakashi. They walked out of the room and closed the door behind them.

They quickly left the estate and headed straight for Iruka's house, this time Iruka was leading. They reached the Umino residence in under an hour and Iruka unlocked the door before walking in. He took notice that both his parents were home, he took Kakashi straight to the living room where they currently were talking amongst themselves.

"Mom, Dad this is my friend Hatake, Kakashi." Iruka said cutting straight in their conversation and didn't have a second thought as to how rude he had been in doing so.

The thirteen year old regarded them both with a polite 'nice to meet you, Umino-san' they asked him a few questions, before they let the two wander up to Iruka's room. The two young boys hung out in Iruka's room doing what normal boys do, they talked, joked, played games, and just had fun in general. Twice the brunette's mother had to come up to the room and tell them to keep it down.

Hours passed by and before they knew it night had come and it was time for dinner. They ate the food that Mr. Umino had prepared and happily stuffed their faces. When they were done they excused themselves back up to Iruka's room. Kakashi closed the door behind them and said "Hey Iruka you want to see something cool?"

"What is it?" Iruka asked, his face held a quizzical look.

"It's a jutsu I've been working on for a while now. But I have yet to perfect it." Kakashi sat down on the floor next to Iruka's bed, right at the edge lye Iruka, he was splayed across the bed horizontally and was looking over Kakashi's shoulder.

"Sure!" Iruka chirped. Kakashi did a few hand signs and Iruka felt strong chakra pool in the older boy's right hand. He saw a spark twitch between Kakashi's fingers before disappearing. It happened again only this time the spark popped with a loud crackle. It happened one more time before the spark ignited into a twitching ball of what looked like lightening. The sound it made sounded like the screeching of birds. Iruka marveled at it for only a few seconds before it bursted with a loud crackle. He was blinded for a second because of the flash of the combustion. When he looked back at Kakashi's hand it was singed, and he could smell burning flesh.

"Oh my god are you alright?!" Iruka asked he immediately went for the first aid kit he kept under his bed.

"Yeah I'm okay. But that's why I said I haven't perfected it yet." the older boy replied. The brunette pulled out some ointment, he squeezed some of the content on his hand and grabbed Kakashi's right one. He gently rubbed the wound and the silver haired boy winced only once before he was done. He quickly grabbed some gauze from the box and covered the injury.

"You should be fine by morning that stuff works really well!" Iruka beamed at the boy on his floor.

"Thanks." Kakashi replied quietly.

"Hey you want to watch a movie or something'" the younger of the two asked suddenly. Kakashi replied with a nod and a small lazy smile. Iruka turned on his television and popped a random movie into his DVD and turned off the lights in his room. He laid down vertically on his bed this time actually leaving for Kakashi and the older was quick to get closer to the brunette.

The movie was long and they both were just the slightest bit tired when it was over.

Mrs. Umino knocked on the door before she opened it a little and told them "Lights out." seeing as the light was out she smiled and said "Oh you know what I mean" before she left. Iruka got up to change into his pajamas which were a pale blue that he looked even younger in. He pulled the tie out of his hair and let it fall down around his shoulders and trail lightly over the top of his back. He ran his hand through it a few times before deciding he was ready for bed.

Kakashi had been watching the whole time, while he changed into his own night wear which was a wife beater and a pair of dark blue sweats. He usually slept in his boxers but decided that would be inappropriate for sleeping over at someone else's house.

Iruka climbed into his bed, before switching off the light switch. Kakashi laid out his sleeping bag and climbed in. "Night." Iruka muttered.

"G'night" Kakashi uttered back. About half an hour passed by and Iruka had fallen into a quiet slumber but Kakashi found himself restless and unable to get comfortable.

He got up from his sleeping bag and walked over to the bed. He shook Iruka's shoulder lightly before the boy slowly opened his eyes "What wrong?" the tired brunette asked.

"I cant get comfortable you mind if I sleep with you?" Kakashi asked seriously. Iruka was thankful that it was dark because it hid his slight blush.

"Uh no I don't mind go ahead." he said before he pulled back the cover and Kakashi slid in along side him.

"Thanks Iruka." Kakashi stated. Iruka nodded before he drifted off to sleep. Kakashi soon followed his example. During the night neither had awakened when Kakashi wrapped his arms around Iruka smaller frame and brought the smaller boy to his chest in a spooning position.

End of Chapter

Okay yeah I meant to put more in but yeah I'm kind of tired so lol anyway see ya next chapter I guess. Btw I have no idea if Kakashi's family is really that rich or whatever as far as I know the author didn't touch on that too much but if I sound like a narutard someone tell me. My Naruto manga collection has been suffering due to lack of money lol so yeah. Tell me what you think guys Ja ne luv ya )

Hope theres not too many error in this I really need a beta so if anyone's interested tell me cuz lately I haven't really had time to do it myself ya know ok Ja ne for this time


	4. Introduce Me

Copy the Dolphin

Disclaimer: The only thing Naruto I own are the video games, manga, and posters that litter my room that's right I'm crazy! Oo…..

Warning: Yaoi/Shounen-ai maybe some Yuuri/Shoujo-ai Het bad language, sexual content and references. If any of these things offends you then please don't read thanks.

Summary: Growing up in a shinobi village can be very hard. Especially when you're a class clown and find yourself attracted another boy. And then find out that said boy is also attracted to you. What will Iruka do when the young ninja prodigy Kakashi pursue him when they're so young. This is a story of how Iruka and Kakashi meet and become friends and then lovers. KakIru and eventually Naru somebody else I'll take votes and tally them later.

Pairings: As of now the only apparent pairing is KakIru

Chapter 4: Introduce Me

Iruka awoke with a contented feeling. It was warm and he felt the arms of another wrapped around him. It felt so right that he was happy to stay like that for a minute or two before the thought hit him that there shouldn't be any arms around him. His eyes widened when he felt one of the hands holding him started to slide. His face burned and he was suddenly frozen. His went tense as the hand continued to move into unmarked territory. His eye widened considerably when the hand entered his thin pajama pants, that's when Iruka opted to jump out of bed with a yelp.

He groaned loudly when his bottom made contact with the hard wooden floor. "Itai…" Kakashi who had been asleep and having one of the most vivid dreams ever was simultaneously shaken awake. He looked down at Iruka with quizzical dark eyes.

"Uh you okay down there?" he said from his spot up on the bed.

Iruka kneeled by the bed just a little afraid to get close to the silver haired boy above. His face was red, but it was no longer red from embarrassment but from anger. He took a deep breath and let it out silently. "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?!" Iruka yelled at the top his lungs. He didn't worry too much about waking his parents, they were supposed be gone on their missions by now.

"What the hell was what exactly?" Kakashi asked with a calm voice. By now he was used to Iruka's sometimes loud nature.

"Th- that….you know what!" the brunette stuttered.

"What are you talking about?" Kakashi inquired with a raised eyebrow.

"Y-you tried to…oh fuck it!" Iruka said before he got up and walked away. Kakashi watched as his friend walked to the bathroom without another word uttered his way.

'What the hell did I do?' Kakashi thought before he sighed. He walked into the bathroom and was glad that Iruka was already in the shower. He didn't want anymore pervert points under his belt. "Iruka?" he asked softly.

"What?!" Iruka yelled. Iruka thought for a second before saying "Why the hell are you in here? Cant you see I'm using the shower?"

"Yeah anyway I wanted to know what that was all about back there." Kakashi replied with resigned voice. It seemed as if he hadn't even noticed that Iruka was in the shower, naked.

"N-nothing just forget about it." Iruka muttered lowly and Kakashi could barely hear him over the sound of the shower.

"It's obviously something if it's got you upset like this." Kakashi stated. When Iruka stayed silent and didn't give Kakashi any kind of reply, he sighed and quietly bowed out of the bathroom.

Kakashi slumped outside of the door and decided that while he waited for his turn in the bathroom he could at least get their breakfast started. He walked down to the kitchen started scrounging up what he could for their first meal of the day. He had just finished two omelets when he heard Iruka step out of the bathroom.

'I wonder what he looks like in just a towel and his body dripping wet…' Kakashi shook his head clean of the impure thoughts that had crept into his head.

He popped a few pieces of bread into the toaster, setting it to light remembering how he hated dark toast. He sat down at the kitchen table and laid his head against the table. It bugged him a little that he had made Iruka pissed at him and he didn't know what it was that he had done.

Just as the toast popped up Iruka walked into the room looking slightly less frazzled than before. When he came to sit at the table he and the silver haired boy who sat across from him locked gazes. They just stared at each other for what seemed like hours but was only really about forty five seconds.

Finally Kakashi said simply "I made us some breakfast its not much but I figure if we really get hungry we can go out, seeing as how you don't like to cook and my culinary skills are kinda limited." Iruka nodded but didn't say anything before Kakashi got up and served the light breakfast to his friend and then sitting down and starting to eat his own meal.

They both finished the food silently. Iruka finally sighed before saying "Look what happened earlier was something that we probably shouldn't talk about so lets just forget about"

'How in hell can I forget something that I don't remember!' Kakashi yelled angrily in his head but instead of voicing what came to mind he simply nodded and decided that as long as Iruka wasn't upset anymore it didn't really matter.

"I'm gonna go get dressed and stuff, then maybe we can go out or something." Kakashi said as he got up and headed upstairs for the bathroom.

Iruka sighed as the older boy retreated upstairs. He dropped his head to the table and he felt his face heat. The memory of what happened not an entire hour ago still burning his conscious as it continued to replay endlessly in his mind. He could still feel warm hands run over his body and it made him feel an amazing array emotions. He shook his head severely to clear the thoughts from his head. He tried to change the subject his mind was stuck on. 'Hm…what the hell can we do today?' he thought and was subconsciously happy that he had found something else to think about. 'Dammit this is…uneventful you would think living in a ninja village would be more exciting…' he sighed as he heard Kakashi close the bathroom door and the shower turn on.

He got up grabbing the dirty dishes as he did so. He figured Kakashi did the cooking and the least he could was wash the dishes. He took out his frustrations on the dishes washing them with a fierceness that eventually broke one of them. He cursed as a sharp shard of a plate cut his finger down the middle. "Shit!" he muttered lowly with anger lacing every word. 'Today just isn't my day!' he laughed when he realized the day had barely begun.

"Hm I wonder if…" he said aloud and continued in his mind 'that new jutsu I was working on should help' He concentrated a little and built his chakra in his right hand. A green glow was soon shining around the hand. He held his left hand which had the cut index, close to his right. He concentrated a little more when he felt pain of the wound begin to dissipate. Soon the cut was gone like it had never existed in the first place.

"I didn't know you knew medical jutsu." Kakashi said from his place in the doorway. He was dressed in only a towel showing off his muscled body as it was dripping wet. His damp platinum hair was sticking to his head and a few stray strand fell in his eyes.

"Eh yeah…I do." Iruka found himself staring and it embarrassed him to no end. "Why aren't you dressed Kakashi?" He asked unsteadily.

Kakashi smirked before asking "Does it bother you?"

"Go put some clothes on!" Iruka order as his face grew red again. Kakashi shrugged before walking away. 'What was the point of that? Why does he have to be so…hot. Dammit that not what I meant to think. Jeez he's so provocative.' Iruka found his mind wander into place that were far too out there for him to comprehend. Things that he knew were taboo. Things that his body felt and his mind didn't understand. Every time Kakashi smirked the odd charming smirk, he felt it, every time he was close to him that same odd feeling would wash over his body and confuse him. Even earlier when Kakashi had been unconsciously groping him he felt it in fact the feeling was even stranger. It had gone from a throbbing awareness to a burning need. The need to do what exactly, that part was still a mystery. But Iruka had a hunch that this sensation he continued allow to run over his body whenever Kakashi did those odd things he did, would never go away. A couple of times he tried to make the feeling go away but it was useless he finally decided that he couldn't control what his body felt.

Kakashi finally came back down to the kitchen where Iruka seemed to be spaced out and when he looked at the younger boy he seemed to dazed as if caught off in a whole other world. "Iruka?" he asked loud enough to for the other hear.

"What?" Iruka asked finally. He looked at the other boy and found himself slightly relieved that the other young man had on clothes.

"You wanna go out it's a nice day, actually its unseasonably warm." Kakashi asked and smiled at the brunette. There was the smile again, but Iruka didn't get caught up again.

"Sure lets go." Iruka smiled at Kakashi before saying "You look good today." And Iruka wasn't just being nice. The platinum haired lad was donning a snug black t-shirt that slid up a little to show his abdomen when he raised his arm. Along with the shirt he wore tan cargo shorts the hung just a bit low on his waist and finishing the ensemble were his opened toe black ninja sandals. His leaf village head band and his mask were both gone, sitting on the bed up in Iruka's room.

"So do you." Kakashi replied smiling at the other boy. It made Iruka blush and look down at his humble clothing. His grey hugging wife beater showed off his slim figure and the blue jean shorts made his ass look bigger. And when Iruka realized this his face grew a darker red and he nonchalantly folding his hands behind his back in an inadequate attempt to cover his bottom. His hair was not pull back today instead he decided to keep it down. It was straight and neat from the two to three minutes of combing he had given it. He'd to wear blue flip-flops for a change of venue.

Kakashi reached out and wrapped an arm around Iruka's waist and said "Shall we?" Iruka smiled and chose not to say anything as they walked out of the house and Iruka locked the door behind them. The two had only been walking about ten minutes before they were covered sweat and their clothes were sticking to their skin.

"Damn it's hot!" Iruka said fanning himself and actually pulling Kakashi away from around him. When he spotted the ashen look on the older boy's face he said "Sorry but its just too hot to be so close."

Kakashi remained silent as he did agree with that statement. "Hey you know what the movie theater usually has great air conditioning" Kakashi stated.

"Yeah so?" Iruka asked.

"So how about we catch a movie, I mean we've got shit else to do." Kakashi replied nonchalantly. Iruka nodded and then they made their way to the theater which was a good three miles. They would've gone and used their ninja skills to get there faster but as it was it was just too damn hot to jump from roof to roof. But in turn it would kill them both to walk to the damn theater.

Iruka sighed as they finally made it the movie about half an hour later. "Shit, I don't have any money." Iruka said as he realized he didn't have money.

"I got ya." Kakashi said smoothly. They decided on a movie quickly and Kakashi handed over the money without flinching. They entered the movie and relaxed as the cool air hit their cool. Iruka shivered but was happy. They took seats in the back kept their gaze on the action film showing in front of them. The brunette sigh in a contented manner when a pale arm came to rest around his shoulders and he felt that weird feeling yet again. Nonetheless he rested his head on the shoulder of the taller boy beside him. The movie rolled on but neither was paying much attention. Iruka's thoughts kept rolling back to Kakashi as Kakashi's thought kept leading to Iruka.

Before long the movie end and the boys were back out in the sweltering heat of the sun. "Hey you wanna head to the forest there's lots of shade so it should be cooler there." Iruka voiced his idea. Kakashi nodded and agreed. Soon they found themselves relaxing against a tree in the middle of the forest surrounding the village. It was still hot as fuck but they could deal with the indirect heat a lot easier than they could if they were standing directly in the sun's rays.

Kakashi's eye narrowed when he heard rustling in the brush not too far from them. Iruka had noticed this too and instantly prepared himself for whatever it was. Even though it was rare you can occasionally come across wild dangerous animals such as bears, wolves, foxes and things of that nature. They were surprised when out of the bushes came a young girl.

Kakashi stood with a scowl on his face. "Rin what are you doing here?" he asked as if the only ones allowed in the forest were he and Iruka.

"Uh hello I can be where ever the hell I want to be." Rin retorted. Out from behind the brunette came a raven haired boy with goggles on his head.

"Ugh Obito's here too huh?" Kakashi sighed as his plans to be alone with Iruka were thoroughly flushed down the drain.

Iruka had a questioning look on his face. Who were these two and how did they know Kakashi. As selfish as it sounded Iruka had thought himself to be Kakashi's only friend.

"Hey who's that girl? She's kinda cute." Obito asked and smiled at Iruka. Iruka eyes became bored and a bit cold at the statement.

Kakashi slapped his face with his hand and let out an aggravated sigh. "_He's _not a girl. His name is Iruka. Iruka the weird annoying girl over there is Rin. And the even weirder guy behind her is Obito." Kakashi smirked at the two they huffed at his statement.

"Nice to meet you!" Rin bounced over and shook Iruka's hand.

"Sorry about that comment before…it's a pleasure to meet you, Iruka." Obito said with a weird blush on his face.

"It's nice to meet you both as well." Iruka stated and thought that he might as well get over the minor flirtation from the older raven haired boy.

End of Chapter

Yeah I'm just a little proud of this chapter why I don't know anyway I don't think that Rin or Obito is annoying obviously that was a joke so plz don't flame me. Well even ya did I'd just laugh anyway. Uh.. Yeah Obito thinks Iruka is cute..could there be something brewing. Well we'll find out soon wont we. Also my fic may deviate a little from the manga and anime but that's obvious I mean this is shounen-ai/yaoi but I mean it deviate from the original story besides the obvious reason so if something is off that might be one of my little twists. Anyway I think that's all for now guys so ja ne.

Ps grammatical errors will be taken care of.


	5. Jealous Much

Copy the Dolphin

Disclaimer: The only thing Naruto I own are the video games, manga, and posters that litter my room that's right I'm crazy! Oo…..

Warning: Yaoi/Shounen-ai maybe some Yuuri/Shoujo-ai Het bad language, sexual content and references. If any of these things offends you then please don't read thanks.

Summary: Growing up in a shinobi village can be very hard. Especially when you're a class clown and find yourself attracted another boy. And then find out that said boy is also attracted to you. What will Iruka do when the young ninja prodigy Kakashi pursue him when they're so young. This is a story of how Iruka and Kakashi meet and become friends and then lovers. KakIru and eventually Naru somebody else I'll take votes and tally them later.

Pairings: As of now the only apparent pairing is KakIru

Chapter 5: Jealous Much?

Iruka sighed for what seemed to be the umpteenth time in the pass hour. He sat leaning up against a tree that was only ten feet away from a large river that ran through the middle of the forest on the outskirts of Konohagakure.

He sat topless and the only thing that kept the rest of the word from seeing his lower bits were a thin pair of swimming trunks. Swimming trunks, they were doing a suckish job at hiding his current problem. 'Stupid piece of shit…' Iruka thought darkly in his own mind. 'Damn Kakashi…I'll get him back for this!' Iruka sighed again when he realized that he sounded crazy for blaming Kakashi for something he had no control over. Sure he had been the reason behind the current problem but ultimately it was Iruka very own body that had betrayed him.

The whole problem had started only about fifteen minutes before. They had run home to fetch suitable swimming wear, Iruka allowing Kakashi to borrow a pair of his trunks. They quickly made their way back to the location of the river, where they met Rin and Obito. Rin had already changed into her little pink two piece swim suit and was already having fun soaking up a few rays. Obito having been in the process of changing when they had arrived back on the scene.

Obito thought he would die of embarrassment at the very moment. They had dropped out of a tree next to where Rin was sun bathing and just then Obito stumbled out of some bushes swim trunks around his ankles, leaving his body from head to his ankles bare for the whole world to see. Unfortunately or fortunately in Kakashi's case they both got a view of the Uchiha's pale, toned body. While Iruka's whole body heated with a flush he was still fighting off, Kakashi simply stared and continued to admire the view.

Obito as graceful as a turtle turned on it back side sat up and quickly made to pull his trunks up the rest of the way.

"Obi-kun you're such an idiotic. Seriously try and be a little more mature." Rin sneered playfully before going back to her lazing about.

"Oh shut up Rin, you know you like it!" Obito yelled back obnoxiously. He grinned and turned to the two other boys.

"Not as much as Kashi-kun apparently." Rin replied, her laughing a beautiful twinkling of bells.

Obito turned to stare at Kakashi who only smirked back. "Hey what's wrong with admiring a work of art?" the pale haired teen asked.

"Nothing I suppose." Obito replied scratching his cheek in a nervous manner. Apparently he hadn't been expecting that reply from his friend. Obito's cheek was slowly turning pink, and then red. He slapped his face with both hands lightly before turning around and running straight for the river. He jumped in and dove as deep as he could.

"Idiot." Rin muttered under her breath before closing her eyes and enjoying the sun. Iruka couldn't help but stare at her. Shoulder length sandy blond hair, cream pigmented flesh, and unlike most girls in his class Rin showed the beginnings of real womanhood. Iruka's eyes crawled to the intriguingly petite mounds of Rin's breasts. He felt an urge he hadn't felt for any other girl before.

"Interested?" he heard Kakashi whisper in his ear. Iruka shivered and looked to his pale haired friend he saw something in Kakashi's eyes that he hadn't seen before something almost frightening with its intensity. "I think we should change!" Kakashi said his voice heated. He grabbed Iruka's and pulled him into the bushes that Obito had just stumbled out of.

Iruka who was slightly irritated by Kakashi's unusual behavior yanked his wrist from the older boy's grasp. "What the hell is your problem?" Iruka tried not to yell. He turned away from Kakashi and started changing, his shirt was almost over his head when he finally heard Kakashi's reply.

"You're asking me what my problem is when you're the ogling Rin! Of all the people to…" Kakashi trailed off leaving his sentence open ended while he shook his head vigorously.

"Have you lost your mind Kakashi?! First of all I wasn't ogling anyone! Besides if I were what's wrong with Rin?! And for that matter what business is it of yours!? Anyway weren't you the one who was admiring Obito's 'work of art'?" Iruka had forgotten all about not yelling.

Kakashi turned around glared at the brunette. Iruka realized that this was the first time he had seen Kakashi glare at least at him that is. The brunette didn't back down. "It's my business because your mi-"Kakashi quickly cut himself and again shook his head and began to change. Iruka watched as Kakashi snatched his shirt off. He had wanted to know what Kakashi was about to know.

"Kakashi…?" he asked hesitantly. He walked the short distance to where the pale haired teen was changing. By now Kakashi had stripped down to his boxer. His back was to Iruka and the brunette couldn't help but admire the view.

"Kakashi…?" he asked yet again and this time Kakashi replied.

"Just…leave me alone for a minute Iruka." He sighed. Iruka reached out and touched his shoulder. Kakashi jerked away as if he had been burned. "Don't touch me Iruka…" Kakashi said his voice cold as winter. He lowered his head so Iruka couldn't see his face.

"What's the matter with you?" Iruka asked voice soft as well as just a little strained. As soon as Iruka had asked that we found himself held up against a tree. Kakashi pinning him there. One pale hand held both Iruka's wrists above his head. Kakashi's head was lowered so that his head was right next to Iruka's, his forehead leaning against the bark of the tree lightly. They were so close that the brunette could feel warm breath trail down his neck and make his pulse quicken.

"What's the matter with me?" Kakashi repeated Iruka question back at him. He laughed bitterly. "Iruka even if I wanted to answer your question, I'm not sure I could without making an ass out of myself." Kakashi sighed and pressed his barely clothed body up against Iruka's. The younger boy squirmed as he felt his body start to react to Kakashi.

"Kakashi what are you doing your friend are right on the other side of those bushes!" Iruka struggled but that only served to make Kakashi press harder until his groin was flush against the smaller boy's. "Mmph" was all that came from Iruka.

"Fuck them." Kakashi muttered against Iruka's neck. The brunette shivered. Kakashi couldn't help it when he took a taste: a lick, a bite, a suck. "Iruka." was all that came from the pale boy once he heard Iruka moan. His free hand trailed down the brunette constantly heating body. His hand stopped at the waist band of the boxers Iruka was wearing.

'He wouldn't!' Iruka thought right before Kakashi plunged his hand inside. He took hold of Iruka squeezed a bit. Iruka bit his bottom lip in order to keep his moan inside. He let go after a second and Iruka sighed in relief. His relief was short lived as Kakashi quickly pulled boxers down around his ankles. Iruka's eyes widened. They were in danger of falling out once Kakashi repeated the action on himself. Once again he press 'himself' flush against the brunette and let a low growling sort of noise leak from between his lips.

"Damn Iruka." he purred out. Iruka himself was speechless he couldn't believe this was happening, he couldn't believe that Kakashi had taken it this far, and he couldn't believe that it felt so fucking good. The feel of his tanned, petite, form pressed tight against Kakashi's toned, pale, one was driving him almost insane.

"W-what do you want from me Kakashi?" Iruka finally stuttered. "What will it take to get you to let me go?" he managed despite the fact that his body told him to shut the fuck up and enjoy it.

"I want you to promise to be mine. To only have eyes for me." Kakashi stated not really understanding what was going on himself.

In spite of the immense pleasure he was feeling at that moment, Iruka let anger well within him. "You what?! I cant do something like that! I'm too young to worry about shit like that and besides we're both boys how the hell would that look!? And now I think I know why you're acting like this, you're fucking jealous because I was looking at Rin. Well you know what just like you can gawk at Obito I can look at anyone I damn well please. One only makes a promise like that to someone who makes them feel special!" Iruka yelled and for some odd reason his eyes were wet.

Before he could swipe at the tears in his eyes he felt Kakashi's lips crash down onto his own. Kakashi's tongue invaded his mouth and Iruka felt a coiling tight heat embed itself in his lower abdomen. In spite of the anger he felt at that moment he allowed his body to grind into Kakashi's.

When Kakashi pulled away Iruka opened his eye though he couldn't remember ever having closed them. "_That_ didn't make you feel special in any kind of way?" Kakashi his voice a husky whisper.

"No it didn't because I know if you couldn't do it with me you'd just do it with Obito anybody else willing enough!" Iruka lied to himself and to Kakashi. He finally built enough chakra in his body and pushed it out at Kakashi. The raw energy smacked into Kakashi pushed him back and away from Iruka. The brunette hurried to put on his trunks, and ran out of the bushes looking crazed. He left Kakashi to change by himself. Iruka sat down at a tree with his hands in his lap to cover the prominent boner showing through his trunks.

"Idiot…" he thought he heard Rin muttered again lowly under her breath.

End of Chapter

Sorry kiddies I know promise Mizuki (btw does that guy have a last name and if anyone remembers the name of his girlfriend or wife and can tell me it I'd really appreciate it thank) in this chapter but he just seem to fit anywhere in here so again I'm sorry. But don't fret he will definitely be in the next chapter. I know this chappie seem a bit hhmm…but you know had something in for the pervs reading this story besides I think this helped the development of the relationship a little. If you don't see how don't worry your pretty little head over it because I do. Lol anyway I think that's all I wanna say for now so review and I'll see you next chappie Ja Ne! :)


	6. Graduation

Copy the Dolphin

Disclaimer: The only thing Naruto I own are the video games, manga, and posters that litter my room that's right I'm crazy! O_o…..

Warning: Yaoi/Shounen-ai maybe some Yuuri/Shoujo-ai Het bad language, sexual content and references. If any of these things offends you then please don't read thanks.

Summary: Growing up in a shinobi village can be very hard. Especially when you're a class clown and find yourself attracted another boy. And then find out that said boy is also attracted to you. What will Iruka do when the young ninja prodigy Kakashi pursue him when they're so young. This is a story of how Iruka and Kakashi meet and become friends and then lovers. KakIru and eventually Naru somebody else I'll take votes and tally them later.

Pairings: As of now the only apparent pairing is KakIru

Chapter 6: Graduation

It had been about a week since Iruka and Kakashi had had their dispute and despite the fact that Kakashi was acting like a douche, Iruka missed him sorely. Strangely enough he had somehow befriended both Obito and Rin. He had seen both of them frequently since their day at the small river. He knew without being told that Kakashi was avoiding him, just as well, as much as he missed the older boy he wasn't sure he was ready to face Kakashi either.

He sighed when he realized that Kakashi would most likely miss his graduation from the ninja academy. 'It's his own fault, not mine. Pig-headed, arrogant, jealous asshole…' Iruka frowned at this. He'd already figured out what had caused Kakashi to act the way he had but he still didn't understand why. It logically didn't make sense to him. 'There was no reason that he should be jealous of me looking at Rin.' He shook his head and decided that if Kakashi was really his friend and cared about him as much as he thought then he would get over it.

'_I want you to promise to be mine…' _Iruka remembered that one line and got something inside him to click. It was strange and lasted just about as long as a second but it startled him none the less. It almost urged Iruka to go and seek out Kakashi, but he refused, the older boy was the one being an idiot and he should be the one to come and apologize to him. 'I've down nothing wrong.' Iruka thought with an authoritative nod.

The brunette glanced at the clock on his nightstand and noticed that he was going to be late to his own graduation if he didn't hurry. With practiced speed Iruka rushed his morning routine and sped out of his house. His parents wouldn't accompany him on the walk to the academy because they were both on missions and wouldn't be back until right before the graduation started. He smiled, at least they'd be able to show up most ninja parents missed their children's graduation.

As Iruka hopped from roof to roof, he felt like someone was watching him or following him. It was an eerie feeling and it made him want to throw a shuriken at every abstract shadow. He brushed the feeling off as best he could and continued on his way to the academy until the building came into view.

A little out of breath he trotted up to the establishment and made haste to his classroom. He apologized to his teacher as was he just on time for roll call. Everyone was smiling and talking amongst themselves about graduation. Iruka looked to the clock on the wall in the front of class and saw that there was still an hour before the ceremony started and he was really happy. He'd worked hard to get to where he was today and the determining test to pass was a little difficult but he'd persevered and passed and now he was one step closer to being a real ninja.

Everyone stopped their chatter when their teacher announced that it was time for them to put on their robes and make their way to the area where the ceremony would be.

Not twenty minutes later he was smiling as he marched his way up to graduates seating area. Everyone was there his parents, the hokage, along with the soon to be fourth Hokage, all of his instructors, the families of other students, as well Rin and Obito who were being very loud with their cheering.

The graduation was going really well. The current Hokage was giving a speech and for the second time that day Iruka got the feeling that someone was watching him but again he shrugged it off, this time he reasoned that his parents were responsible for the odd sensation.

As the ceremony drew to a close the graduates names were being called. Many children his age and some a little older than him were smiling as they accepted their hitai-ates. When his name was finally called he stood and walked up to the Hokage and accepted his forehead protector. He could hear both his parents, along with Rin and Obito cheering for him. He smiled and walked off of stage and to where the rest of the graduates were waiting. He couldn't describe the feeling that he felt, it was almost overwhelming, all the people who had thought he was merely some clown fooling around with his life, he had just proved them wrong. He resisted the urge to get wild and rub it in their face instead he settled for silent self admiration.

When the last name was called all the graduate throw off their caps and gracefully, but obviously very excitedly made their way towards their friends and families.

Iruka walked over to his family but then the strangest thing happened. Two arms wrapped around his middle. He knew that it couldn't have been either of his parents or Rin or Obito, they were all standing in front of him. Iruka thought absently that the body at his back felt familiar.

"I'm sorry..." Iruka heard a soft, young, male voice whisper into his ear and his eyes widened. He haphazardly turned his head to see who it was even though he was sure that he knew who the person was already.

Honey-brown eyes met jet black diamonds as he made eye-contact with Kakashi. Iruka almost cried, he hadn't realized that he had missed the older boy so much. He shook his head and said "Idiot." but he turned and hugged the boy back despite himself.

"Congradulations, I'm proud of you." Kakashi said his voice so bland it almost sounded apathetic.

Iruka pulled back and said "Thank you. I'm...glad you could make it."

"Ahem." Rin fake coughed and brought the brunette's attention back to the rest of the small group. "There is more than one person here who wants to congradulate you, you know." she said and Iruka smiled at her before he gave her a hug. This was followed by a hard smack on the back from Obito. His parents stepped forward, his mother gave him a back breaking hug while his father gave him an affectionate pat on the head. They all expressed how proud of him they were.

Deciding to celebrate they all went back to Iruka's home where his father had promised to prepare a feast. All of their eyes had lit up with delight and so with high spirits they arrived at the Umino household. They ate and had gay old time, his parent were so happy that Iruka had finally made some real friends and it showed in their appreciative smiles.

Even though the day couldn't seem to get any better Iruka kept feeling a nagging sensation in the back of his brain. It was strande really. He felt that it was weird that he and Kakashi had made up. He had simply forgiven the boy but when he thought about it the problem had not yet been resolved, he had tried to just ignore it. 'If Kakashi doesnt want to talk about it then I shouldn't push it...but still dammit I cant help it!' With a determined look on his face Iruka walked up Kakashi and grabbed his hand before saying "Hey guys would you excuse the two of us for moment?" he asked his friends and parents. They all looked at him strangely but nodded and his mother urged him not to take long.

Smiling, he lead the platinum haired teenager upstairs where they could have some privacy to talk. Kakashi had been silently frowning at Iruka's actions but then it dawned on him that the boy probably wanted to talk about the disagreement they had had.

Iruka sighed and said "Kakashi...what..." he wasn't sure how he wanted to phrase his question but he decided to be blunt about it. "Kakashi what the hell is going on in your head?"

"What do you mean Iruka?" Kakashi asked nonchalantly as he flopped down onto the brunette's bed.

"What's going on with you? First you get mad at me for no good reason. I still don't even understand what the hell your problem is. Then you avoid me for half a month and then just pop up out of nowhere and think that everything is okay. I need you to explain to me exactly what is going on cuz truthfully I don't get it. Did what I said really hurt you that badly?" Iruka replied almost seething when he finished.

"Yes it did." Kakashi said in return to Iruka's last question.

"But why? I dont get it." the brunette asked.

"Because everything you said that day is true. It hurt me, to realize that. I dont know what exactly these feelings are and I'm just as confused as you. I was trying understand these feelings that both my body and my mind are telling me that I have. It doesnt make sense, and so I pushed you away because I thought if I spent more time away from you the feelings would go away or at least weaken enough to the point where I can understand them but I dont. They only grew stronger and you know what they say absence makes the heart grow founder. I want to be around you Iruka." he finished and Iruka hadn't said anything afterward. The platinum haired teen got up from his seat on the bed and made his way over to the brunette. He didn't know why he did, he just did and somehow he knew that he shouldn't have. He pinned Iruka to his door and laid his own lips upon the smaller boy's. Iruka was surprised by this but instinctively his arms wove around Kakashi's shoulders. Kakashi pulled away before he could drown in the ocean that was Iruka. "I want to make you feel special." Kakashi breathed into his ear.

Iruka's eyes widened. For some strange reason hearing that from Kakashi made something inside of him click. He knew that from then on there would always be something between the two of them drawing them together like invisible teathers tying their fates. He frowned when the pale teen lifted his hand between them and extended his pinky. "Friends?" Kakashi asked and Iruka understood. He too then extended and linked his pinky with Kakashi's, silently sealing both the spoken and unspoken commitment they were making to each other.

End of Chapter

Ok so I hope you all liked this chapter because I did and I enjoyed writing it. Next chapter things get more complicated as Iruka is assigned a genin ninja squad, the forth is inaugerated and the Kyuubi makes his appearance. Hope to get some decent reviews for this chapter! And hope that you all keep on reading.


	7. Teamates

Copy the Dolphin

Disclaimer: The only thing Naruto I own are the video games, manga, and posters that litter my room that's right I'm crazy! O_o…..

Warning: Yaoi/Shounen-ai maybe some Yuuri/Shoujo-ai Het bad language, sexual content and references. If any of these things offends you then please don't read thanks.

Summary: Growing up in a shinobi village can be very hard. Especially when you're a class clown and find yourself attracted another boy. And then find out that said boy is also attracted to you. What will Iruka do when the young ninja prodigy Kakashi pursue him when they're so young. This is a story of how Iruka and Kakashi meet and become friends and then lovers. KakIru and eventually Naru somebody else I'll take votes and tally them later.

(A/N: I cant believe it's been so long since I last updated. It doesn't feel like its been that long but you all should know that I didn't give up on this fic or anything like that I've just had others stuff going on for a long while so…anyway plz enjoy this update!)

Pairings: KakIru

Chapter 7: Teamates

It had been a whole week since his graduation from the ninja academy and Iruka was both excited and nervous about being assigned to a genin team and officially becoming a ninja. He wondered if the others on his team would be better ninja than he was. He had voiced his concerns to Kakashi, Rin and Obito and of course they all told him not to worry about it, that he would be fine.

Iruka tried to hold onto to those words but it was hard. What if his new sensei didn't think he had what it took to be a ninja and made him give up? This and a number of other scenarios were running through his head. Currently he was sitting in his old classroom waiting to be assigned to a team. It seemed like forever before he heard his name being called.

He was surprised when he had been paired with a quiet, white haired boy named Mizuki and a rather shy girl named Tsubaki. He'd never really made any contact with them before but he figured that now, that would be remedied.

He walked over to the two of them. 'What the hell do I say to these two?' He decided to go with the friendly approach "Uh hi." He said waving and smiling politely at his two new teammates.

The boy named Mizuki responded first "Hello, I think we should be going to meet up with our new sensei now." Iruka nodded and Tsubaki simply smiled and followed the two of them out of the room. When they reached the meeting place that had been set up for their team they found a rather giant man standing before them. Iruka shivered at the sheer size of the man. He had two long scars across his face and was wearing a hat with the Leaf's signature forehead protector on it. His face seemed to be hardened by life, as if he never let his guard down, Iruka wondered if that was the kind of face he had to look forward to once he became a seasoned ninja of the Leaf Village.

"My name is Morino, Ibiki(1) and I will be your new jounin instructor." The man's deep voice resonated throughout the small room they were in and gave Iruka the chills. The man continued "We will begin your new training tomorrow at noon sharp. Dare to be late if you will." The man sighed and dismissed them all with the wave of a hand.

The three of them left the room deftly, none of them dared to utter a word until they were a safe distance away from the room. "Woah that guy, something about him creeps me out." Iruka muttered.

"Yes I know what you mean." Tsubaki spoke for the first time since they had been declared a team.

"I think it's just his size. He's big we're small, there's nothing more to it." Mizuki said in a matter of fact voice.

"If you say so." Iruka replied implying that he was not convinced. The three of them continued to walk out of the Academy building none of them really saying much. When they came to the exit Iruka groaned, there were a group of their peers right outside the door. Peers he did not get along with at all. He almost gagged when he noticed that the bane of his existence was in the center of the crowd; Matsuda was bragging at how his team would be the most successful of all the new genin teams.

Iruka rolled his eyes and tried to discretely walk pass the crowd. Unfortunately fate was not so kind to him and Matsuda saw him "Hey Iruka cmere a minute!" the boy beamed a crude smile at Iruka. Iruka rolled his eyes again and flipped the boy off before continuing his trek away from the school.

'I don't have time for that asshole, besides I'm sure Kakashi's around here somewhere waiting for me.' Iruka thought and was not paying attention when he heard Matsuda throw a Leg Lock Jutsu his way. His legs froze and he couldn't help when he fell to the ground, face first. "You bastard! Wait till this stupid jutsu wears off I'm gonna shove your head so far up your ass…" but Iruka didn't get to finish his threat before Mizuki interrupted him.

"It's okay Iruka I'll take care of this." The quiet boy walked into the middle of the crowd, he looked Matsuda in the eye and said "What exactly is your problem Kinomoto?" Mizuki gave him a glare that could thaw a glacier and waited for an answer.

Matsuda was scared to death of the glare he was receiving from a boy who had never said much during their time at the academy. "I-I…" but the boy couldn't finish his response. He was too scared to say anything else.

"That's what I thought." Mizuki said before he gave the boy a headbutt making sure his metal forehead protector connected with Matsuda's skull. The boy went down clutching his head. Mizuki silently walked back to his teammates, he helped Iruka to stand and the three of them made their way away from the academy.

Minutes later Iruka spoke "Uh thanks Mizuki, but you know, you really didn't have to do that."

"I know, but I guess that's what makes me so nice." Mizuki smiled at the brunette and Iruka nodded back, his face going a tad bit red.

Tsubaki spoke "So do you guys want to do something to maybe get to know each other better?" she asked. They both turned to her, being the shy girl she was, she turned her gaze to the ground.

"I'd love to." Mizuki replied smiling at the dark haired girl. Iruka wondered if his smile was patented, he seemed to be able to make anyone blush with that soft upturning of his lips.

"I would but I have a prior engagement that I can't miss out on." Iruka said but then quickly added "Maybe some other time." He said quickly before running off in a different direction from his teammates. "See ya tomorrow!" he threw over his shoulder.

Kakashi had been watching Iruka the entire morning. The younger boy had been so worried about his new team that he had actually managed to make Kakashi feel nervous for him. The silver haired genin had been watching from the vantage point of a tree in the academy court yard. He'd seen what that Matsuda kid had done to Iruka and had wanted him to pay for it. He was surprised when a boy he assumed was one of Iruka's new teammates had stood up for him.

He'd followed them away from the academy and saw the way Iruka had blushed at Mizuki's smile. He couldn't help the twinge of jealously that had come over him, but he quickly tucked it away in his mind. He continued to follow Iruka after he had departed from his new teammates.

"Kakashi you can come out now, wherever you are." Iruka said and turned in his direction. Kakashi smiled and revealed himself to the younger boy.

"You were watching me the whole time weren't you?" Iruka asked not really surprised that Kakashi had been spying. He'd explained a while ago that he and his team hadn't been getting many missions since their sensei had been named Konoha's Yellow Flash and the next Hokage. He'd been busy preparing for the upcoming inauguration. The village had been buzzing with excitement. Iruka couldn't share their sentiment, he loved and totally revered the future Hokage but he couldn't help but feel a sensation of dread at the thought of the inauguration.

Something bad was going to happen to balance out the something good that was soon to happen. That was how Iruka felt despite himself. 'All things must balance themselves out after all.'

Kakashi spoke once he had reached Iruka's side. "I couldn't help myself."

"Whatever, you really need to get a life." He muttered joking with the older boy. Iruka continued walking to wherever and Kakashi followed. "Where are Rin and Obito?" he asked suddenly. The four of them had been spending a lot of time together and had become rather close.

"Not sure. If I know them at all they'll show up sooner or later. They said that they were going to wait until they were certain you were done at the academy before they came to find us." Kakashi drawled like he was bored.

"Oh." Was all Iruka could say. Not ten minutes more of walking and they were being flanked by both Rin and Obito.

"So where have you two been all morning?" Kakashi asked. He spied that weird purple facial makeup Rin favored when going on missions and became really curious.

"Sensei gave us a little mission to go on." Obito explained as he pulled his goggles from his eyes to rest on his forehead.

"Hmm. And why wasn't I included in this mission?" Kakashi demanded softly. He'd been itching for a mission, any mission, for a long time.

"He didn't see it fit to include you, obviously." Rin replied mocking him.

Kakashi scowled but did not say anything further. Obviously there was a reason that he was left out and even though it hurt he would get over it and not speak of it any further.

"So anyway what do you guys wanna do?" Iruka asked to change the subject. The last thing he needed was for the three of them to get into an argument.

"I'm up for anything!" Obito exclaimed and Iruka wasn't surprised by his answer. Rin sighed and shrugged.

"I'm kinda hungry actually." Rin admitted. "How about we get something to eat and then head to Kakashi's place?" she suggested.

"Why my house?" Kakashi replied looking at Rin skeptically.

"Cause your place rocks! You've got that huge mansion and all kinds of-" Obito was starting to rant but Iruka quickly cut him off.

"Obito you're an Uchiha you live in a mansion too, I mean the Uchiha estate is like a freaking village all on its own. But I'd rather to go Kakashi's place too. Your relatives scare me Obito. So how about it Kakashi?" The brunette said turning to Kakashi for an answer. Kakashi nodded silently, knowing he wouldn't win now that they had Iruka on their side. With that in mind they set out to find a place where they could get a quick bite to eat.

They came upon a new restaurant stand that none of them had ever been to before. Apparently it was a ramen stand and it was their grand opening. Obito had been quick to convince everyone that they should eat there. He'd even offered to pay for everyone's meal. They all ate the ramen of their choice and decided it was the best ramen they'd ever had. They made a promise to visit Ichiraku's again in the future.

As they walked towards the Hatake residence Obito spat out "Hey Iruka did you notice that cute girl behind the counter? I think she was the owner's daughter."

Iruka laughed and replied "Yeah I saw her."

"Sure love to eat her ramen any day." Obito said smiling to himself and looking like he was fantasizing about something. Rin shook her head and didn't say anything.

Instead she thought 'Obito's such a pervert it isn't even funny. At least Kakashi didn't agree with him I don't need both of them going off on perverted tangents…' no sooner had she thought that did Kakashi open his mouth to say.

"I wouldn't mind having her stir my broth sometime." and both Obito and Kakashi bursted into a perverted fit of laughter. Iruka rolled his eyes at their terrible puns and noticed that Rin was frowning in disapproval. They made it to the Hatake residence and all followed Kakashi through his labyrinth like house to his room.

Rin chose to grab one of the many scrolls in Kakashi's room and busy herself with reading it. Obito on the other had hand taken to practicing with one Kakashi's many weapons. This left Kakashi and Iruka with nothing much else to do. Iruka quickly decided he'd rather be walking the grounds outside and Kakashi agreed to accompany him.

Iruka found that one fig tree he'd seen the first time he'd come to Kakashi's house. He kneeled down before the little shrine that sat adjacent to the tree. "It's there to honor my mother." Iruka looked to Kakashi, his eyes on the boy that hardly ever seemed depressed or sad. "This tree was the only one she'd grown herself, when I was younger I used to help her tend it. Now I'm the only one who takes care of it." He moved towards the tree and leaned against it with his hand. "Sometimes I sit under it, when I feel like shit, and I try to remember the things that I loved most about her, that usually helps to cheer me up."

Iruka's voice caught in his throat "W-what happened to her, Kashi-kun?" he asked using the nickname he'd given the pale haired boy, but only used when they were alone.

"She died of illness when I was around five." He muttered. Iruka grabbed onto Kakashi's arm and pulled him down on his knees beside him in front of the mini shrine.

"So introduce me." Iruka prompted, smiling softly at Kakashi.

Kakashi returned the slight smile with one of his own "Oka-san this is my very special friend Umino, Iruka." Iruka blushed.

"Nice to meet you." The two of them then silently prayed at the shrine for a few minutes before leaving to continue their walk around the grounds. "So Kashi-kun where's your father and how come you've never introduced me to him?" Iruka asked suddenly.

"My father isn't around much these days." Kakashi said ambiguously.

"Oh, he goes on a lot of missions, huh? That's how my parents are too." Iruka replied.

"Not exactly Iruka." Kakashi said but then he saw that Iruka was beginning to frown so he quickly added "You'll meet him one day. You just have to be here at the right time, okay?"

"Okay…" looking at the older boy suspiciously. Kakashi walked ahead of Iruka, not watching where he was going. A loud splashing sound resounded through the air as Kakashi fell into his family's koi fish pond. He sat there in the shallow pool looking surprised and dazed at the same time. Iruka began laughing immediately.

"Ha that's what you get for being all broody and dark! That serves you right!" Iruka kept laughing.

"How about giving me a hand instead of laughing at my misfortune?" Kakashi asked and Iruka conceded and reached down to pull Kakashi up. Iruka pulled Kakashi up swiftly but was surprised when the taller boy spun around on the pivot of his foot and flung Iruka into the pond in his stead. It was Kakashi's turn to chuckle at Iruka.

The brunette could not believe Kakashi had just done that and so with a look of determination in his eye he launched himself from the water and aimed straight for the pale haired boy. Iruka tackled him to the ground and pinned him. The brunette smirked down at him "You're a jerk you know that Kashi-kun?" he asked smugly.

"Am I now?" Kakashi asked in return.

"Yep and a dick." Iruka said his smirk turning into a grin. But it was short lived as Kakashi quickly turned the tables on him.

He managed to flip their position so that he was on top. Kakashi smirked down at Iruka as he pressed his body close to his. Iruka felt that strange heat course through him again. "If I'm a dick then I guess that makes you an asshole." Kakashi stated.

Iruka's face burned with embarrassment and a bit of anger "What the hell's that supposed…" Iruka was swiftly cut off by Kakashi's pale lips crashing down against his soft tanned ones. 'Kakashi why do you always…' the thought wasn't finished as he lost himself to his overflowing senses. Their bodies grew closer as Kakashi managed to get Iruka to slip open his lips.

Kakashi wasn't exactly sure what had come over him at this point. He'd told himself over and over again that he shouldn't indulge in such activities with Iruka, at least not until they both were ready. But despite what his mind said his body had done something completely different. 'I should stop this before I get carried away again.' Thankfully the perfect distraction came along.

"Kakashi what are you doing?!" Sakumo Hatake's voice resonated through the grounds. Kakashi pulled himself slowly away from Iruka and looked defiantly up at his father.

Iruka on the other hand was stunned into shock. He could no longer feel his body and it wouldn't obey any of the commands he was giving it at the moment. 'Shit what the hell!? Why does this keep happening?!' he yelled in his mind.

As if his humiliation hadn't been off charts already Rin and Obito chose that very moment to walk up behind Sakumo.

"Hatake-sama what's wrong?" Rin asked and then noticed the two boys on the ground still in a very provocative position.

"Woah Kakashi!" Obito whistled and then said "Iruka I didn't really know you got down like that!" he laughed.

End of Chapter

Ok so tell me what you guys thinks. I'm nervous about this chapter considering I haven't updated in forever. But anyway I know this fic has skewed pretty far away from cannon but that's why it's fanfiction right? I had to change some things to make things work for this fic like the deaths of certain characters but I digress. Please review it'd be greatly appreciated.

1 Okay so yeah Ibiki is their jounin leader. I wanted someone scary and creepy for the leader and who better than the king of all creepozoids. No offense to any Ibiki lovers. (O_o')


	8. Kiss Me If You Can

Copy the Dolphin

Disclaimer: The only thing Naruto I own are the video games, manga, and posters that litter my room that's right I'm crazy! O_o…..

Warning: Yaoi/Shounen-ai maybe some Yuuri/Shoujo-ai Het bad language, sexual content and references. If any of these things offends you then please don't read thanks.

Summary: Growing up in a shinobi village can be very hard. Especially when you're a class clown and find yourself attracted another boy. And then find out that said boy is also attracted to you. What will Iruka do when the young ninja prodigy Kakashi pursue him when they're so young. This is a story of how Iruka and Kakashi meet and become friends and then lovers. KakIru and eventually Naru somebody else I'll take votes and tally them later.

(A/N: I cant believe it's been so long since I last updated. It doesn't feel like its been that long but you all should know that I didn't give up on this fic or anything like that I've just had others stuff going on for a long while so…anyway plz enjoy this update!)

Pairings: KakIru

Chapter 8: Kiss Me If You Can!

Iruka's reddened instantly and he was frozen to the ground he lay on. He had a look of utter shock about his face. He honestly hadnt wanted his first impression on Sakumo Hatake to be the one he was conveying at the current moment. He'd truly learned the meaning of humiliation. He looked to his silver haired friend and was even more shocked at the expression that he wore.

Iruka could clearly see the defiance etched into Kakashi's features. Not only that, he thought he saw a glimpse of triumph in the boy's face as well. Kakashi spoke "Hey Dad!" the way he'd said it had Iruka completely astonished as his voice no longer carried the tone of nonchalance that he favored but rather it was frigid and cold, the young brunette shivered.

"Kakashi what is going on here? I'd like an explanation." Sakumo asked very quietly. If one didnt look at his face they would not have known that the man was angry for his voice was completely tranquil.

"I dont think you deserve an explanation. I'm minding my business so how about you go back to minding yours." Iruka gasped unable to believe Kakashi and also wondering if there was a way for him to slip from under the taller boy. He squirmed and even though the silver haired boy was distracted his hold was solid. Iruka resigned to think that he wasnt going anywhere until the boy wanted him to.

Sakumo sighed as he seemed to deflate. His eyes flashed to Iruka and the brunette wished he had the ability to sink into mud and never be seen again. The man's haunted eyes looked down at him with hollow emotion, sort of like comtempt that left him feeling even colder. He wondered what had happened to make Kakashi so hateful toward his father and what had placed that awful empty look in his father's eye. Iruka shook his head and tried to chase away the cold feeling and as soon as he had done so Sakumo disappeared from the scene, moving too fast for anyone to see.

Iruka had waited a few minutes before he attempted getting from under Kakashi again. He slipped from under the silent boy and stood hanging his head in dread and frustration. The little brunette managed to calm himself down and asked the older boy, who was just getting up from the ground, "What was that Kakashi?" Iruka asked. "I mean that was completely awful. Sure parents can be a pain sometimes but I dont think that this warranted that kind of reaction."

"Iruka." he heard Rin call his name and he turned to her instantly. She looked him in the eyes and shook her head silently. Apparently she thought that he ought not to push the subject. But he wanted an explanation. Iruka glanced at Kakashi he debated in his head whether it was worth it to grill the older kid for answers. In the end he mentally said, 'fuck it. At least for now.'

"Come on guys, let's find somewhere else to hang out." Kakashi said as he made his way out of the Hatake estate. The three other kids followed not quite sure what to make of the sour mood that had been placed around them like a blanket.

"Kakashi where are we going dude?" Obito was the one to ask. Kakashi shrugged and the others still followed without another word. Somehow they'd ended up in the forest at the very spot he had met Iruka. Of course neither Obito or Rin knew of this but Iruka immediately recognized the area. His face flushed and he hoped that none of them noticed.

"I think we should play a game guys." Kakashi suggested and his friends eyed him skeptically as if it were the most random thing in the world to say. It was, after all. Iruka raised his eyebrow and looked at the platinum haired youth.

"I'm game." Obito laughed at his own really, awful pun. Rin rolled her eyes and muttered her consent. She was eyeing Kakashi suspiciously as well.

"What sort of game?" Iruka finally asked for all three of them. He stepped forward, and almost clapped his friend on the back when the boy didnt respond right away. Kakashi turned and grinned, something that took all three of his friends by surprise.

"Well the fun sort of course. Basically we're going to play hide and seek." all three of the others present gaped at him as if he'd lost his mind. "But see in this game of hide and seek whoever you find first you've gotta kiss and then they're it. Then the game just goes on like that. Get it?'' Iruka and the others nodded but didnt look nearly as sure about the fun capacity of the game as Kakashi was.

"Well who will be it first?" Rin asked. Obito grinned and produced four straws from his pocket.

"Shortest straw is it." Obito exclaimed.

"Um Obito why exactly do you keep four straws of various lengths in your pocket?" Iruka asked finding it very strange. The dark haired teen merely shrugged. The brunette guessed that was the only answer that he was going to get. Iruka drew a straw, then it was Kakashi, and finally Rin drew one. Iruka didnt have the shortest, and he thanked God for that, he hated being it. Rin grinned when she found that her straw was longer than anyone else's. Obito and Kakashi stared at each other comparing their straws mentally.

"Guess I'm it!" Obito yelled and everyone scattered as he started to count to fifty. Iruka took to the trees, leaping from one to other until he came to a really high branch of an elm tree.

"I'll never be found up here." Iruka laughed as he leaned against the trunk of the tree. A few minutes passed and everything seemed a bit too quiet for Iruka's tastes. There were the usual sounds of the forest. The river babbling not too far away, song bird chittering all around, the sound cicada's and other bug chirping but other than the entire seemed completely still. The suspense of possibly being caught was starting to get to the brunnette. Finally there was a sound that he hadnt expected.

"IRUKA! I've got you!" and like that Obito seemed to appear from nowhere and glomped the boy almost making them both fall from the branches of the tree.

"Obito how...?" Iruka hadnt had time to finish his question as Obito's lips planted directly against his. Iruka was surprised, it wasnt exactly like kissing Kakashi, when Kakashi kissed him his heart did flips in his chest and he felt strange all over. With Obito there was a slow building of warmth in his chest. The whole experience was different but not exactly unpleasant. But as soon as it had happened it was over.

"How was that Iruka? Better than Kakashi huh?" and the dark haired boy grinned before taking off and shouting to the forest. "Iruka's it!" he with that he took off to hide. Iruka was stunned but he made himself get over it and continued the game. He counted to fifty and then began his search. He looked high and he looked low but couldnt manage to find anyone. 'How did Obito find me so easily? There had to be some sort of...I've got it!' he thought and then formed a few quick hand seals. He'd performed a traking jutsu. He wasnt very experienced with this sort of technique so he hoped he'd done it right.

Sensing in his head everything around him, there were birds in the trees as they should be, insects everywhere, rabbits in their holes, and somebody hiding behind a huge boulder. They were using some sort of jutsu to hide themselves, make them less noticable but they were definitely human. Iruka crept slowly to the boulder and rounded it before the other person knew what hit them. "Gotcha!" he had found Rin. Now that he had caught her, he was nervous about what was to come next. He had never kissed a girl before but he was sure it would be interesting. 'Never thought the first time I got to kiss a girl would be because of a game.' The long haired boy stared at Rin, who was eyeing him in a strange way.

"Well Iruka are you just going to stand there and stare at me?" Rin asked with a small smile. 'He's cute when he's nervous..." Rin mused. Somehow she figured that this had to be Iruka's first kiss with a girl. She decided to take pity on him. Her hands came up to cup Iruka soft face. She pulled his face toward hers until their lips met. It was sweet and slow. There was the warmth again but this time it stemmed from Rin lips and ran down his boy and made him shiver slighty.

"Not so bad, if I do say so myself." Rin said and winked when she pulled away. Iruka was stuck and was staring at Rin as if he were seeing her for the first time. "Hey guys! I'm it!" she called and turned around covering her eyes and began counting. Iruka instantly took off this time he was determined not to be the one who got caught. He ran for a few minutes and finally found a tree whose roots were big enough to hide in. He ducked under the tree and waited for the game to continue. For a while there was no sound.

But soon enough Rin's voice yelled out "Kakashi's it!" and Iruka decided he would stay hidden under the tree. Kakashi would never find him! But then a though crossed his mind 'If Kakashi found someone else, he'll also have to kiss them!' Iruka shook that thought from his head immediately. Kakashi was allowed to kiss anyone he wanted. Besides he would be a hypocrate for being jealous of Kakashi kissing someone else. Iruka gasped when he heard footsteps pass him by. It was Kakashi no doubt. Iruka thought for sure he would be caught but Kakashi kept walking. When the brown haired boy was sure that Kakashi had left he exited the saftey of the tree's roots and instantly found himself pinned to the trunk.

"Why me dammit?" Iruka asked no one in particular. But all thoughts left his mind as his eyes connected with Kakashi's gaze. Kakashi didnt bother saying anything. They were both silent as they took in each other.

Finally Kakashi asked "Well how are you enjoying the game so far?" Iruka swallowed the platinum haired youth was not talking in his normal nonchalant fashion his voice had taken on a husky tone. It made the younger shiver.

"It's okay I guess." Iruka mumbled out not sure exactly what to say at that moment.

"Did you like kissing Obito and Rin?" he question and this time his voice held another tone to it one that almost sounded angry.

"That's none of your business." Iruka replied and turned his face away from the other boy. He knew that his face must have been beat red by now. Kakashi was so close.

"It's not? Hm guess I'll have to make it my business then huh?" Kakashi asked before he grasped Iruka's chin forcing him to face him. His other hand crept up Iruka shirt finding soft, warm, smooth skin.

"Kakashi..." and that was all he was permitted to say as the older boy's lips came to rest against his. He melted. Heat consumed him and clung unto Kakashi for support. Both their bodies heating and impossibly close to the other. Kakashi thrust forward with his body once before reluctantly pulling away. They werent as close anymore and Iruka found he was out of breath and desperately gulped down air.

"Bet you didnt feel like that with Rin or Obito?" Kakashi smirked for all he was worth and then he was gone. From somewhere in the forest Iruka heard him call "Iruka's it again you guys!"

Iruka was still in the same spot Kakashi had found him in. He sighed and went to count again. And with the game continued on for hours. By the time the game was finally adjourned they had all recieved kisses from each other.

"Well this was...fun." Iruka said collasping on a stump.

"Bleh I cant believe I kissed Kakashi gross!" Obito mock gagged.

"Oh like kissing you was a picnic! I think I'm gonna rinse my mouth out with bleach!" Kakashi replied and tackled the other boy to ground where they commence to mock fight.

"Honestly you two make no sense to me." Rin smiled and turned to Iruka. "You okay?"

"Huh. Oh yeah just a bit hot." Iruka replied fan himself and taking in deep breathes.

"How about we head home for today?" Rin asked the group. "I'm sure you're going to need your rest for tomorrow Iruka." and they all agreed. Kakashi and Obito grinned at each other and got up from the ground.

Iruka and Rin both shook their heads at them as they made their way out of the forest.

End Of Chapter

Sorry after the long wait you get a short update but the next will definitely be longer and there wont be nearly as long a wait this I promise upon my youth! This chapter was pretty much a filler if you couldnt tell. Lol anyway I hope their are still people reading this after so long...Anyway if there are would you guys plz let me know what you think!

JA!


End file.
